Rotating mirrors are used in areas such as pointing systems for laser applications, like for communications, weapons, and the like. Pointing accuracy in such applications is important for the systems to work for their intended purpose. Calibration can be used to improve the accuracy of rotating mirror systems. However, there are a number of nontrivial issues associated with calibrating rotating mirror systems.